Dulce Tortura
by Alesha Potter
Summary: James ama a Lily, eso todos lo sabemos. Pero, ¿podrá soportar los continuos rechazos de su pelirroja favorita?
1. El rechazo

**Disclaimer: **Para mi desgracia nada es mío, todo es de la señora Rowling, aunque ésta no siempre trate como debe ser a sus personajes! : /

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** El rechazo

- ¡Evans!

…

- ¡Evans, te estoy hablando!

…

…

- Bien, de todas formas no soy yo quien se anda paseando con el cabello azul…

…

…

…

- ¡POTTER!

(. . .)

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba anormalmente vacía teniendo en cuenta la habitual algarabía de los viernes por la noche. Sólo algunos estudiantes estaban diseminados por los sillones frente a la chimenea, disfrutando del calor que ésta proporcionaba. Sobretodo porque en el exterior la lluvia helada del mes de noviembre azotaba con especial ímpetu contra las ventanas.

Sin embargo, un joven de despeinada cabellera azabache estaba sentado lo más lejos posible de todos, perdido en amargos pensamientos y suspirando de vez en cuando con aire fatalista.

Ya no sabía que hacer con respecto a Lily Evans. Había intentado absolutamente todo lo posible e imaginable para llamar la atención de la bonita pelirroja: desde el más simple "Sal conmigo" hasta la pancarta que había desplegado en el último partido de Quidditch, donde le explicaba muy gráficamente cuales eran sus intenciones para con ella… Pasando por decenas de peticiones cada una más original que la otra. Pero nada parecía funcionar.

Y ya había llegado al límite.

Suspiró una vez más mientras recordaba el último encuentro que habían tenido ese día. Cerró los ojos y se los talló con fuerza por debajo de los lentes. Lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era recordar lo sucedido…

Iba caminando por el pasillo de la Biblioteca con el fin de tener una excusa inocente para ver a Lily y, si todo salía como él esperaba, invitarla a tomar algo en la próxima excursión que tenían a Hogsmade.

Y al parecer estaba de suerte porque al acercarse a las puertas de la Biblioteca la vio salir cargada de libros y con un aire de perpleja curiosidad en el rostro.

James se paró en seco al verla caminar hacia él. Se veía tan bonita con ese gesto impreso en el rostro que al principio no notó nada más. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente esa silueta que lo volvía literalmente loco, se agrandaron de sorpresa al ver que su habitual cabello rojo había sido sustituido por una masa de color… ¿azul? Al principio sorprendido, no tardó en atar cabos cuando vio a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin salir detrás de ella riéndose disimuladamente.

Mientras tanto, el rostro de la prefecta se había cerrado al percibir la presencia del chico parado frente a ella. Haciendo como que no lo veía, paso dignamente a su lado, continuando su camino.

James suspiró mentalmente, diciéndole adiós a la invitación de Hogsmade y, tras dirigirles su mirada más despectiva a las jóvenes (quienes se la devolvieron a la perfección), le siguió los pasos a su bella prefecta.

- Evans

Vio, con un deje de impaciencia, como la espalda de Lily se tensaba y sus pasos se hacían más rápidos.

- Evans

Una vez más su única respuesta fue el silencio. Muy a su pesar, la impaciencia estaba ganando más y más terreno dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Evans!

Esta vez su grito consiguió una respuesta: el pequeño salto que dio la pelirroja (aunque en ese momento fuera "peliazul") le hizo saber que la chica lo estaba escuchando. Aún así, la joven siguió sin responder.

- ¡Evans, te estoy hablando!

James era vagamente conciente de los alumnos asombrados que los seguían con la vista, preguntándose con mucha razón que era lo que había hecho el merodeador esa vez. Sin embargo, la paciencia del joven ya había llegado a su límite, así que, parándose en medio del pasillo, le espetó a la chica:

- Bien, de todas formas no soy yo quien se anda paseando con el cabello azul…

Si quería que la chica le hiciera caso tendría que haber empezado con esa frase desde el principio, ya que ésta se paró en seco. Con una mano hizo equilibrio para mantener los libros en su lugar, mientras que con la otra se tomó un mechón de cabello para verlo. Sólo que éste era muy chico y no lo podía ver, así que con un gruñido de impaciencia se soltó la cola con la que andaba peinada y se llevó el cabello a los ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual todos estaban atentos a la reacción de la chica… Reacción que no se hizo esperar mucho. Soltando con brusquedad los libros que traía en las manos, se volteó hacia James echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡POTTER!

El gritó se repercutió en las paredes, creando un extraño efecto de eco. Lily cerró los ojos para calmarse y, tras abrirlos, recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban de él, cerrando y abriendo los puños en un claro gesto de rabia.

- ¿Se puede saber, por las barbas de Merlín, por qué hiciste _esto_? – Le preguntó con una voz peligrosamente suave.

James se quedó pasmado. ¿Realmente creía que _él_ le había teñido el cabello de azul? Al parecer sí, porque cuando abrió la boca para explicarle quien lo había hecho, Lily le cruzó la cara con una violenta bofetada.

Los murmullos que hasta el momento habían sonado de fondo, se callaron bruscamente con el ruido que produjo el golpe. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el pasillo mientras los alumnos miraban con la boca abierta a los dos adolescentes.

- Eres realmente patético, Potter. No sólo me atosigas día y noche para que salga contigo, cosa que, te repito, nunca va a pasar, sino además ahora me juegas bromas estúpidas porque te digo que no. Me das asco.

La mirada del chico se endureció. Las palabras de la chica realmente le habían afectado, pero no dejó transparentar nada. En vez de eso, le dijo con dureza:

- Escúchame bien Evans, porque es la única vez que te lo voy a decir. Yo jamás he levantado mi varita contra ti, jamás te he insultado o te he jugado bromas estúpidas como tú dices… Es verdad que te he pedido que salieras conmigo pero solamente porque me _gustabas_ – Cerró los ojos un segundo, tratando de asimilar la mentira que acabada de decir. Después siguió con frialdad -. No te preocupes, si de verdad te provoco tanto asco, no me volveré a acercar a ti, ni te volveré a dirigir la palabra. Ya no existes para mí – Terminó dándose la vuelta mientras se alejaba de ella.

La chica lo siguió con la mirada. Nunca antes Potter le había hablado de esa forma tan dura y eso la sorprendía más de lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a admitir. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos. Había conseguido librarse de él, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía satisfecha consigo misma? De hecho, un sentimiento de culpa le estaba oprimiendo la garganta… Era conciente de que se había pasado un poco con las palabras que le había soltado al joven.

Levantó la vista de pronto, conciente de que todos seguían viéndola fijamente.

- ¿Qué tanto están viendo? – Les gritó con brusquedad – ¡Vuelvan a clases inmediatamente si no quieren que les baje puntos!

- ¿James?

El chico abrió los ojos bruscamente, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Les preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Eso deberías decírnoslo a nosotros. ¿Estás bien? – Replicó Remus con gentileza.

Sirius se había sentado a un lado de él y Peter se había reclinado sobre el respaldo del sillón donde Remus se había instalado.

- Ethan nos contó lo que pasó entre Evans y tú ahora en la tarde – aclaró Peter, rascándose la cabeza en un signo evidente de incomodidad.

- ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – Preguntó a su vez James con brusquedad.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio. James suspiró.

- Lo siento. Es sólo que toda esta historia me sobrepasó… ¿Ya no hablemos más del tema, ok? Realmente no vale la pena, ya entendí que no quiere saber nada de mí. El mensaje no pudo haber pasado mejor.

Sirius le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la broma que estábamos preparando contra los Slytherin hace unos días? Pues entre los tres encontramos algunas ideas bastante interesantes…

Y mientras los cuatro juntaban sus cabezas en plan conspirador, James no pudo evitar pensar que no necesitaba a nadie más para ser feliz…

A pesar de eso, la imagen de unos ojos verdes le pasó fugazmente por la mente, sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola! Espero que este inicio haya sido de su agrado, sobretodo porque es mi primer fic de los merodeadores…!

Este mini fic no tendrá más de cuatro o cinco capítulos en total… :)

Y el próximo estará en línea dentro de algunos días!

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios! ;)


	2. Olvidándote

**Capítulo 2: **Olvidándote

Una semana después del incidente entre James y Lily, los ánimos ya se habían apaciguado. El merodeador había ignorado los chismes que se habían esparcido más rápido que la pólvora entre los habitantes del castillo tras la disputa, mientras que la prefecta había continuado su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa mañana, en el Gran Comedor, el desayuno estaba más animado que de costumbre ya que había programada una salida a Hogsmade. Los alumnos hablaban con entusiasmo de lo que harían en el pueblo y de las compras de último momento que tenían que hacer para navidad.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, sin embargo, cuatro jóvenes desayunaban en silencio. Tal vez si los otros no hubieran estado tan ocupados en sus asuntos, se hubieran dado cuenta que esa actitud resultaba de lo más sospechosa en los merodeadores, pues normalmente éstos siempre estaban llamando la atención con sus chistes y bromas.

- ¿Creen que dé resultado? – murmuró Peter echando un vistazo a un grupo de Slytherin que estaban desayunando en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor.

- Por supuesto, Pet. ¿Cuándo hemos fallado en alguna de las bromas que hemos hecho? – respondió Sirius con suficiencia y chulería.

James miró su reloj y una sonrisa maliciosa le estiró los labios.

- Coincido con Padfoot – exclamó mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza -. Pero si no estás seguro, no tienes más que voltear a la mesa de las serpientes en exactamente: tres… dos… uno…

¡Boom!

La explosión silenció de golpe a todos los presentes. Un humo amarillento se elevaba del centro de la mesa de Slytherin haciendo que los que se encontraban cerca tosieran y se taparan la boca. Cuando el humo por fin desapareció y dejó ver a las personas que hasta ese momento se hallaban ocultas dentro de él, todos se quedaron un momento alucinados antes de soltarse riendo.

Y es que, donde momentos atrás habían estado sentados Snape y sus amigos, ahora se encontraba un grupo de "señoritas" de lo más raro: cabello largo, uniformes de niña, maquillaje extravagante… En fin, los antes orgullosos alumnos de sexto grado de Slytherin se veían ahora ataviados como la más burlesca de las caricaturas de sus compañeras de casa.

- ¡Hey, Snivellus! – Gritó Sirius por encima de la cacofonía que reinaba en el recinto – No sé exactamente que hiciste esta mañana, ¡pero te ves especialmente _atractiva _hoy!

Las risas, como era de esperarse, redoblaron en fuerza. Los cuatro chicos se acomodaron aún más en sus asientos para disfrutar el espectáculo que ofrecían sus compañeros mientras trataban de escabullirse del Gran Comedor con la poca dignidad que les quedaba.

- Marcador final: Merodeadores 1, Snivellus y Cía. 0 – constató James con gran satisfacción.

Los demás asintieron con sendas sonrisas de suficiencia impresas en el rostro. Sin embargo la satisfacción les duró poco pues no bien habían tomado sus cucharas para seguir desayunando, un grito de enojo (que muy a su pesar reconocían entre miles) se escuchó detrás de ellos.

- ¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN Y PETTIGREW!

Los 4 jóvenes levantaron la cabeza en perfecta sincronización. La cara ruborizada de enojo de la Profesora McGonagall se materializó en el campo de visión de los chicos.

- ¡A mi despacho ahora mismo!

Con un suspiro colectivo de quien es acusado injustamente, los merodeadores se pusieron en pie y siguieron a su Jefa de Casa.

(. . .)

- ¡No puedo creer que hayamos salido de la oficina de McGonagall sin un solo castigo! – Exclamó un todavía sorprendido Remus mientras caminaban por la calle principal de Hogsmade.

- No veo de que te sorprendes, Moony. No tenía pruebas suficientes para acusarnos – contestó Sirius pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir en primer lugar? – Preguntó Peter sin hacer caso a la plática de sus amigos y con la mirada fija en el escaparate de Zonko.

- Mmm… No sé, Wormtail. ¿Tú qué piensas, Prongs? – Repuso Remus volteándose hacia su amigo.

Amigo que también tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano. Sólo que ese punto no era un tienda de bromas, sino una pequeña pelirroja que iba paseando acompañada de sus amigas.

- ¿James?

Los otros tres chicos siguieron su mirada y no tardaron en descubrir qué era lo que tenía a su amigo tan absorto. Con un suspiro de compasión, Peter le jaloneó la manga de la chamarra haciendo que el adolescente le prestara atención.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas? Me estoy congelando de frío – le dijo con expresión inocente.

- Claro, como quieras – repuso James ausente.

- ¡Perfecto! En ese caso, ¡andando! – Exclamó el más pequeño de los cuatro abriendo el paso.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sirius con seriedad.

El chico de lentes sólo se encogió bruscamente de hombros, disponiéndose a seguirle los pasos a Peter, quien ya se había alejado un poco.

Sirius y Remus se rezagaron a propósito.

- ¿Crees realmente que logre olvidarla? – Inquirió Remus con un deje de preocupación.

- ¿Quieres que te diga realmente lo que pienso? – Contestó el joven Black mientras comenzaban a caminar. El otro chico sólo asintió – James no podrá olvidarla por más que lo intente y Evans tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la enorme estupidez que está haciendo y le dará una oportunidad.

- ¿Tú crees? – Repuso Remus, escéptico. No veía como algo así podría suceder entre su amigo y la chica más _anti-James_ que había conocido hasta el momento.

- Estoy tan seguro como que tú estás a punto de sentir mucho frío en una parte muy específica de tu anatomía.

- ¿Ah? – Exclamó el castaño claro, confuso - ¿De qué estás…?

Pero nunca pudo terminar su pregunta, porque en ese momento sintió como una enorme bola de nieve le bajaba por la espalda. Con un grito ultrajado, Remus comenzó a perseguir a su amigo por entre los pasantes, tratando sin éxito de devolverle la sucia jugada. Sin embargo, Sirius ya iba bastante lejos, riéndose como loco.

Cuando llegó a Las Tres Escobas, sus amigos ya estaban instalándose alrededor de una mesa. Recorrió rápidamente el local con la vista, reconociendo la mayoría de los estudiantes que al parecer también querían resguardarse del frío exterior.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Moony? – Preguntó con descaro Sirius mientras le sonreía enseñándole toda su perfecta dentadura.

El chico le lanzó una negra mirada mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes.

- ¿Perdón? – Exclamó su amigo reclinándose hacia él - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dijo algo de un imbécil que le mojó hasta los calzoncillos con nieve… - Contesto ausentemente Peter en su lugar.

La carcajada de Sirius se escuchó por todo el local, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de varios alumnos.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Padfoot? – Preguntó un ruborizado James, que venía cargado con botellas de Cerveza de Mantequilla. Haciendo un vago ademán con la mano, Sirius echó un vistazo por detrás de su amigo. Rosmerta (mejor conocida como _Rossy_ por Sirius y James), le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

- Estabas tratando de seducir a Rossy otra vez, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó de buen humor, mientras tomaba la botella que le pasaba el chico.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – Exclamó James, con una sonrisa pícara – Pero algún día lo conseguiré, créeme.

- La próxima me toca a mí – dijo Sirius antes de tomar un trago de su bebida –. Tal vez así aprendas algo del maestro.

- Sí, claro – replicó el chico con ironía -. ¿Acaso _el maestro_ ya olvidó la bateada que le dio la chica de Ravenclaw hace poco más de un mes?

- ¿Y la chica de Hufflepuff del año pasado? – Repuso Remus mordaz. Todavía tenía los pantalones húmedos.

- ¿Y la…? – Siguió Peter, entrando en el juego.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Le cortó Sirius, malhumorado – Acepto que últimamente no he tenido mucha suerte… - Sus compañeros rieron, burlones - ¡¿Van a dejar de hacer eso, por _los calzoncillos floreados de Merlín_?! Reconozco que no me ha ido bien con las chicas, pero es sólo porque no las he abordado de la mejor manera…

- Me decepcionas, Paddy. Si hasta Peter ha tenido ya novia… - Dijo James inocentemente.

- ¡Ey! – Exclamó el aludido, ofendido.

Sirius estaba a punto de soltarle una grosería muy subida de tono a su _supuesto_ mejor amigo (cosa que dudaba muy seriamente en ese preciso momento), cuando unas voces femeninas se hicieron escuchar a proximidad.

- Entonces, ¿qué opinas, Lily? – Estaba diciendo Giselle, la mejor amiga de la pelirroja - ¿Te gustaría venir?

- No sé si mis padres me dejen… Con todo el cuento de que es Navidad y que hay que pasarla en familia…

- ¡Pero tienes que venir! Además, es durante la segunda semana de vacaciones, ¡después de las fiestas!

- Ey, Giselle… ¿Este año vendrán otra vez tus primos franceses? – Inquirió Hera, más interesada en la posible visita de los primos que en otra cosa.

- Supongo… ¿Ves, Lily? – Exclamó la rubia con aire triunfal - ¡Ese es otro incentivo para que vengas a mi casa! – Y reclinándose sobre la mesa en plan conspirativo, añadió: - ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bien la pasaste con Pierre el año pasado?

Hubo un coro de risas cómplices, mientras la cara de la pelirroja se cubría con un delicado rubor y una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sin embargo, en la mesa de los merodeadores los ánimos se habían enfriado de golpe. Peter tenía la vista clavada en una mancha de la mesa, Remus posaba sus ojos en cualquier parte, menos en su amigo, mientras que Sirius echaba miradas venenosas y censuradas a la mesa de las chicas.

Y James… ¡Ah, James! Su dura mirada estaba fija en un punto indescifrable y su mano apretaba con tanta fuerza la botella que los nudillos los tenía blancos.

Hubo un revuelo en la mesa de a lado: al parecer habían llegado más chicas trayendo las bebidas y la conversación quedó olvidada.

- Eh… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos, James? – Preguntó finalmente Remus, incómodo.

- Por supuesto que no. No veo por qué tendríamos que irnos – Replicó el aludido con brusquedad, dándole un trago forzoso a su bebida.

Los demás se vieron entre si, no muy convencidos.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – Una voz a sus espaldas los hizo voltearse. Era Ethan, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Este venía cargado de bolsas y traía una cara de felicidad que a penas podía con ella.

- ¿Qué tienda asaltaste, por las barbas de Merlín? – Exclamó Sirius con perplejidad al ver las bolsas del joven.

- ¿Acaso aún no lo saben? – Preguntó el capitán, con sorpresa.

- ¿Saber el qué? – Contestó Peter, impaciente.

- Pues al parecer los comerciantes de la calle principal se pusieron de acuerdo y pusieron todos sus artículos en oferta… - Y señalando sus bolsas, añadió: - Yo, por lo menos, acabo de abastecerme en Zonko, Honeydukes y compré algunas cosas interesantes en Escobas Locas: Todo para Quidditch.

Los ojos de los cuatro chicos se iluminaron al mismo tiempo. Tras intercambiar algunas miradas de entendimiento, se levantaron de la mesa y se pusieron sus abrigos.

- Bueno Ethan, gracias por la información – dijo Sirius, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda -. Pero nosotros tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver.

El joven les sonrió y se fue a sentar con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de los merodeadores ya se iban maquinando algunas bromas con los productos que comprarían…

Y así salieron del local, sin una mirada hacia atrás.

Tal vez si James hubiera volteado en ese momento, habría visto un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

**Notas:**

Pues he aquí el segundo capítulo de Dulce Tortura… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo!

Me gustaría hacer una aclaración: haciendo la trama del fic, me di cuenta de que éste tendrá muchos más capítulos de los que yo había creído; y es que tengo tantas ideas en mente que, aunque quisiera, no las podría meter todas en 5 capítulos! : /

Así que creo que tendrán Dulce Tortura para un buen rato! :)

PD: Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ellos me impulsaron a escribir este capítulo tan rápido!

Besos


End file.
